Come Back To Me
by lluxx
Summary: Hephaestus remarries, and as a friendly gesture invites Aphrodite. Believe it or not, she is heartbroken. Hephaestus finds love, and he wont let go of her. Ever. Originally a one-shot, now a two-shot.
1. Come Back To Me

**Come Back To Me**

**_Hephaestus remarries, and as a friendly gesture invites Aphrodite. Believe it or not, she is heartbroken. _**

She watches them from afar, with her drink in hand, and eyes his new to become dearly beloved. She is beautiful; there is no denying it. She has soft golden ringlets that frame her heart shaped face, and the most beautiful green eyes.

Green is his favorite color.

They dance hand in hand. A bright smile is etched on his lips. Aphrodite had barely seen him smile.

She remembers their wedding night, he was happy and she was as miserable as ever. _How could a beautiful woman like me, end up with a crippled man like him?_ She had thought. _I should be married to a man as beautiful like me_.

He treated her with kindness, and all she gave him was rage, anger, and cruelty. He made her jewelry, brought her presents. They were beautiful, but he wasn't. He wasn't as beautiful as her, or his presents.

And that all paid off in the end hadn't it? _I never loved him; I hate him. Good riddance. She can have him for all I care_.

But as the wedding progressed she felt her heart slowly and painfully start to crack. She watched them share a kiss, she watched them dance, hug, feed each other, smile, laugh together.

They had never done that. And now as she watched she wish that they had.

When she and Ares were together, all they did was sleep together. They didn't share laughs, they didn't talk much— it was all intercourse. They may be brothers, but they were very different.

Finally she cannot take it anymore. She leaves after they serve dinner. Her eyes lock with Hephaestus as she leaves. Hers are full of regret, and his are sympathetic.

* * *

Aphrodite doesn't meet with Ares that night. Instead she visits the sea, where she came from. The sound of the waves calm her and she lets a tear fall from her deep blue sparkling eyes. From behind her she hears footsteps, she doesn't turn around to greet them.

"I know what you are feeling." Hera says. Aphrodite wipes away another tear, "Did you honestly think that my son wasn't capable enough to find true love?" She snapped. Aphrodite narrowed her eyes and shot Hera a glare.

"I do not need your sympathy."

"I do not sympathize for you, I feel pity."

"Then leave, I do not need you around me."

"I know you don't. But I just wanted to let you know that I have blessed them for eternity."

"And you didn't bless our marriage." Aphrodite snapped. Hera remained emotionless towards her.

"Why should I? You did not deserve one. Let alone a marriage with my son. And let me tell you this, _she_ is more than what you will ever be, Goddess or not. Even if you _wanted_ to have what _they_ have, what _Hades and Persephone_ have, what _Eros and Psyche_ have, you wouldn't have gotten it. Do you know why?"

"Why?"

"Because you are to try at least."

"You are a fool Hera."

"I am not the fool Aphrodite, you are. How can your beauty help you now? You stupid girl. I do not care what you do with Ares, but know this. Hephaestus is over you, and he was a long a time ago."

"And how do you know I am not over him?" She shot back. Hera laughed.

"Did you think I did not see at the wedding? I know you wanted what they had—but you never will. See Aphrodite with great beauty comes consequence."

"I do not need love. Love is for the weak."

"Spoken like Ares. Of course you don't, you long to lust. And that is all you shall ever get. And then Hera leaves without looking back.

Aphrodite lets the tears fall freely. Never has she felt like this and never has she cried over any man. Over Hephaestus, and she reflects on what Hera had said, on what she felt at the wedding.

She did love him after all.

* * *

_**A/N: So this is my first Hephaestus and Aphrodite Fanfiction, Hope you liked it sorry about the wedding. I just wanted to write about it. :P**_


	2. Forgotten

**Forgotten. **

**_Hephaestus finds love. And he wont let go of her, ever. _**

Hephaestus danced with her, his grip was firm; he didn't want to let her go. Ever. She found him beautiful, sweet, charming—she loved him.

And he loved her.

Her smile was contagious. The glow in her eyes caused him loose his focus. _Funny, what love can make you feel…_

Never had he felt like this. This is what he longed for, to love someone, and have them love you back.

She was dressed in a light white chiffon dress, that gathered at the top of her neckline, and then freely flowed around her. Her golden blonde curly locks hung loosely in layers. Around her chin, around her shoulders, and halfway down her back. A faint blush was sprinkled on her cheeks.

No doubt about it, this was the happiest day for both of them. And she was the most beautiful person he had ever laid eyes on.

Everyone on Olympus had arrived—even Zeus and Aphrodite. He was surprised at their arrival, more on Aphrodite than Zeus. He was king of the Gods—he had to be there. But Aphrodite…

He didn't expect her to show up, but she did.

As he danced he turned his gaze over at Aphrodite. Everyone was happy—except her. She had a sadden and sour expression on her face. For what? Hephaestus did not know. Ares did not come with an escort, his arm was free.

So why the long face?

* * *

As the wedding progressed, Hera approached her son. He was happy, she couldn't remember the last time he was happy. He had good reason not to be, his father ruined his life.

Zeus. The ignorant slut, cared little for his family. However when it came to mortals and their needs, he was always there to help. _Always_.

However it was her fault that he found himself ugly. It was her fault that she had an argument with Zeus. Hephaestus, being the most caring out of all of her children, interjected into the argument. And it was in rage that Zeus had pushed him off of Olympus.

It was her fault that she argued with Zeus about his marriage with Aphrodite. She didn't deserve him—Zeus made a very grave mistake indeed (Aside from being an adulterer). She didn't want him to mess with her son.

When Aphrodite and Hephaestus married, neither were happy. And Hera was glad when Aphrodite had taken a lover. She was happy that Hephaestus after years and years of heartbreak divorced and found love.

He deserved _her_ more than anything.

And she made a promise with herself as well as her son, that she would bless them for eternity.

"My son." She said with a smile and tears of happiness in her eyes. He smiled and pulled his mother in for a hug, kissing her cheek.

"Mother." He said, She cupped his cheek and kissed him as well. She turned to his wife and smiled holding her hand, with her other hand, she grasped Hephaestus's hand.

"I give you two my blessing. May you be happy for eternity." Hera said. She smiled and slowly began to tear.

"Thank you Lady Hera." She said, "Thank you so much."

"My dear, you two deserve each other." She said wiping her tears off of her daughter-in-law's cheek.

"I am proud of you Hephaestus." Hera said once more before she left the couple to go and talk to Hestia.

"You are so lucky to have such a lovely mother." She said grasping Hephaestus hand.

"And I am so lucky having someone like you." He said kissing her knuckles.

* * *

When dinner was half way through, Hephaestus noticed someone leaving. Aphrodite. Where she was headed to, he did not know, but nonetheless he didn't expect her to come at all, and the hours that she did show up for, he was relieved. She wouldn't hold a grudge against him, for remarrying.

Then again, there was a voice inside his head that said told him from time to time, that _he_ should be the one that hold a grudge against her. For cheating on his wit his brother.

But he didn't…well, he did, just not for long. He didn't love her, she didn't even care for him. He did. Because love and care can mean two different things altogether. If she did care for him, then she sure had an interesting way of showing it.

It didn't matter what she thought of him anymore anyways. And for the most part, it never did. He wasn't one to impress her—she would be cruel and jealous no matter what.

Hephaestus grasped her hand that lay on the table and squeezed it. She turned to him and big smile soon appeared. He smiled at her too, because her smile was contagious.

Because she was the one that mattered to him now. She would be the one that would stick by him forever. She would be the one that he would try and impress. She loved him.

And he loved her and would never let go of her either. No matter what. Aphrodite meant nothing to him anymore—she hadn't meant much for a while. But she did.

And she would mean something to him forever.

* * *

_**A/N: Okay so this was supposed to be a one-shot, but I added his POV on it, so yeah, its a two shot. Hope you enjoyed it! Thanks! :)**_


End file.
